Escape
by Iniysa
Summary: A rescue gone wrong only seems to get worse.


7-3-09

(Revised 7-7-09, 7-15-09)

Escape

Lauren Freeman

A/N: I can't believe I wrote another one of these! LOL! This was a small project to try and get me out of my current, long bout of writers block. It's nice to write again. Follow me on Twitter: Iniysa

Escape

Feeling returns slowly, starting at my feet and moving up until I can feel every ache and pain on my body, there are many. I open my eyes to darkness, trying desperately to remember where I am, how I got here and what happened. I remember waking up this morning; well I hope it was this morning…. A rescue! The sound of very loud klaxons had woken me up. Sitting up carefully I look around, trying desperately to see anything at all. There, a small light coming from a tiny hole in what was left of the wall that had fallen in… an aftershock! Memories spring themselves back into my currently sluggish mind.

I had been inside searching for the last victim; sensors located the person to be in the very back of the building which had been shaken apart by a massive earthquake. I had been arguing with my brothers all day and even as I slowly made my way through the crumbling building to the back in what was determined to be the safest route; my brothers were still hounding me. Apparently I wasn't clearing the wreckage fast enough. I was going as fast as I could, but there was a lot in the way between me and the victim. I was just one room away when the aftershock hit, hard. I remember feeling a sharp pain in my head before everything went dark. One room… I jump up trying to figure out where that room is. I quickly pull out my flashlight and my hand held sensor which would show me life signs within a one mile radius.

I am alone. There are no other life forms near me, I have failed. With a sigh, I decide I would have to deal with that after I got out of this alive. Moving back towards the light I notice that two life signs are slowly heading my way, presumably my brothers coming to rescue me. I will never live this one down. Speaking of brothers I hit the comm. button on my radio, nothing happens. Shining my flashlight at it, I noticed a giant crack going down the middle, busted, great. I decide that I am not going to be a victim; I need to find a way out. Sticking my finger through the hole I began to pull, dirt, plaster and other bits away, I slowly begin to make my way towards the location with all the life signs.

I am met half way by Virgil and Gordon, both looking like they have been through a war, I'm sure I look no different. The incredible worry on their faces change to relief the moment they spot me. I am really tired at this point so I just nod at them as they both hug me in relief. We continue walking in silence, heading out. It's much easier from here as Virgil and Gordon have cleared a path. I hear them announce that they have found me and are coming out. Somehow I fall behind a little, I am so tired. Then I see it, bright sunlight coming from a giant hole it the wall that is the only thing left separating us from the outside. I grin, speeding up slightly. I watch as Gordon helps Virgil out of the hole before turning to me. He calls me a slow poke with one of his cheeky grins before he jumps out himself. I shake my head and roll my eyes, and then I'm there. I look outside into the incredibly bright day and begin to take a step out when it happens again. Aftershock. I feel myself flying forward as if I have been spit out of the building, as I flip in mid air, I see a large rock flying after me. I hit the ground and all goes dark once more.

I open my eyes this time it's to a much different situation then I have ever been in before, on more then one level. I'm floating about five feet from the ground. Below me I can see a body half covered by a large rock. The body is so beaten that it takes me a moment to realize that I know that face. It's me. I watch as my brothers, all of them; lift the rock off of me as if it is as light as a pillow. Scott drops to his knees beside me and I realize that my chest is not moving. Scott cries out before placing his hands on my chest and begins to press down almost franticly. Virgil is there a moment later yelling at Gordon for something. I see Gordon unfreeze and run into One, before quickly returning with what I recognize as a defibulator.

I watch in shock as they cut my already torn and bloody uniform off my chest before placing the paddles down. I distantly hear someone yell, 'clear.' Before my body jerks on the ground, floating above myself I feel nothing. I watch my body jerk again, and again. Nothing happens. A man I recognize as the doctor in charge of the scene appears beside them shaking his head. Scott drops the defibulator paddles to the ground as he shakes violently, large tears running down his face. I shake my head, finally understanding what this all could mean. Death, dead…me? Crap. There is suddenly a pull from two directions; one to my body the other from above. I take one look at my sobbing brothers and know exactly which pull I will follow. The pull from above stops and I am flung back into my body.

I jerk up as air hit my lungs like a hammer. Coughing, my eyes open wide but it is a moment before I see anything, my brothers surrounding me, yelling my name as if calling me from a great distance. I can not answer, I need oxygen more. My body goes limp with exhaustion and I find myself laying flat again. I watch as Virgil disappears from site then reappears with a bunch of medical equipment and an anti-gravity gurney/backboard. I keep silent, just breathing as they move me around, tears still rolling down their faces and I knew I have made the right choice.

End


End file.
